squiddlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode list
All previously released Episodes from the original Squiddles seasons as well as the 2011 season. 2000-2004 Season 1 : Episode 1 - Berryboo where are you? : Episode 2 - The Perfect Party : Episode 3 - Tea for Two? : Episode 4 - Brothers Searoil and Midgegirth, Yin and Yang? : Episode 5 - Best Friends, Best Enemies : Episode 6 - The Case of the Missing Tanglebuddy! : Episode 7 - Oh No! It's Squiddle Season! : Episode 8 - Skipper Plumbthroat and the Squiddly Plan! : Episode 9 -Trick or Sweet : Episode 10 - Hey, Mr. Skipper! : Episode 11 - Where are All the Squiddles? (Part 1) : Episode 12 - Where are All the Squiddles? (Part 2) Season 2 : Episode 1 - The Fearsome Capricorn! : Episode 2 - Bubbly, blubbly, Bubblychu! : Episode 3 - Underwater Race-Meeting : Episode 4 - Trouble with Glubble : Episode 5 - The Terrible Terri Able! : Episode 6 - Counting Day : Episode 7 - The Little Squiddlette : Episode 8 - Ten Little Tanglebuddies : Episode 9 - Smiddlet steals the day! : Episode 10 - Berryboo! Kidnapped? : Episode 11 - The Grim Grumbarnacle : Episode 12 - The Great Goodbye Season 3 : Episode 1 - Magic? In Squiddleville? (Part 1) : Episode 2 - Magic? In Squiddleville? (Part 2) : Episode 3 - Delicious Seaweed : Episode 4 - The Water Warriors! : Episode 5 - Glub Glub Glub!! : Episode 6 - The Legend of Seashell Street : Episode 7 - Naughty, naughty Smiddlet !! : Episode 8 - Good Morning Moon? : Episode 9 - A Play for All : Episode 10 - The Squiddle Fiddler : Episode 11 - Watch Out, Berryboo! : Episode 12 - Clam Wrestling : Episode 13 -The Stage is Set, Chumcrumpet Returns! : Episode 14 - The Cranky Starfish : Episode 15 - The New Squiddle Down The Block Season 4 : Episode 1 - Welcome, Princess Manta Ray! (Part 1) : Episode 2 - Welcome, Princess Manta Ray! (Part 2) : Episode 3 - Uncle Sugarlumps Visits! : Episode 4 - Sugar and Spice : Episode 5 - Goodbye Uncle Sugarlumps : Episode 6 - The Tale of Two Squiddies : Episode 7 - Super Squiddles : Episode 8 - Love is in the Water! (Part 1) : Episode 9 - Love is in the Water! (Part 2) : Episode 10 - Honey Drop "Drops" in! : Episode 11- Minty Dream's Dilemma : Episode 12 - Tea Time! : Episode 13 - Prince Puff's Premiere : Episode 14 - Creepy Crawlers : Episode 15 - Grandma Squiddle : Episode 16 - Aquarium Conundrum : Episode 17 - Blubble Blast saves the day! : Episode 18 - Wedding Day : Episode 19 - Berryboo's Ballad : Episode 20 - Squiddlesworth : Episode 21 - Double Trouble! : Episode 22 - The White Shore Season 5 : Episode 1 - The Squiddles Camping Adventure! : Episode 2 - Plumbthroat, Party, Panic! : Episode 3 - Dolphinately Delicious : Episode 4 - Candy Landy : Episode 5 - Algal Bloom, Algal Doom : Episode 6 - Trouble in Dolphinia : Episode 7 -The Mysterious Ink Mist : Episode 8 - The Great Kelp Forest : Episode 9 - Shallow Storms : Episode 10 - Goodbye Berrybloo? : Episode 11 - Jadey's Jazz Party : Episode 12 - Woof Woof! : Episode 13 - Skip Skip, Hooray! : Episode 14 - Adventures Of Inktown (Part 1) : Episode 15 - Adventures of Inktown (Part 2) : Episode 16 - Adventures of Inktown (Part 3) : Episode 17 - Farewell, Inktown : Episode 18 - A New Squiddle Arrives : Episode 19 - DeeDum Playground : Episode 20 - A Squiddle Musical Season 6 : Episode 1 - The Great Squiddle Adventure! (Part 1) : Episode 2 - The Great Squiddle Adventure! (Part 2) : Episode 3 - Great Barrier Reef, what is this place? : Episode 4 - Clown Town : Episode 5 - The Oyster of the Sea : Episode 6 - Parched : Episode 7 - Memories : Episode 8 - It Was Nice Playing With You! : 2011 Reboot : Episode 9 - A New Shore : Episode 1 - Welcome Home: A Tale of Two Tanglebuddies : Episode 2 - Berrybloo and the Case of the Missing Candy : Episode 3 - Let the Squiddles Sleep! : Episode 4 - A Very Pretty Princess : Episode 5 - Pollute (Part 1) : : Let it be noted that "Pollute" never had it's second part. : Mini Episodes: Finding Fufu, Holiday Hysteria, and a Family Favorite, Squid-less.